


Reverie

by Kandju



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Friendship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mando, The Mandalorian x Reader - Freeform, mando x reader, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandju/pseuds/Kandju
Summary: The Mandalorian is a welcome interruption to your daydream.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	Reverie

Bucolic, fresh air.

The whispering of wind stirring trees from their rigid stature, rustling the leaves clinging to their branches.

Condensation dewing on the blades of grass breaching the ground’s surface.

The emergence of spring from its long, winter rest was evidently in full swing. Evident in the reappearance of various wildlife and greenery on the serene planet.

Y/N wasn’t sure what to make of the shockingly perfect weather, being unused to such salubrious conditions. That, however, was to be expected; the woman being used to the desolate climate of an empire ravaged planet. All former life having been replaced by massive ports and buildings to accommodate the demand of industrialization. But now, it was all gone, it’s former glory replaced by war desolation and a crashed economy.

Hence the young woman’s avidity to join a certain bounty hunter on his travels.

The arrangement had been quite clear in the beginning, her only purpose to provide medical aid and maintenance. But over time it became… different. After months of seldom interaction, the Mandalorian had began to hesitantly and unknowingly lower his many metaphorical walls; exposing the other sides of his taciturn persona. He was kind, gentle, and surprisingly benignant.

Oh… And his endearment for _children._

It was the first thing Y/N noticed about him all those months ago, while docked at a secluded planet in search of supplies. She had been negotiating with a street vendor when the warrior caught her attention unintentionally.

Mando had been standing a short distance from her as she worked her bargaining talents, — one of the reasons he’d hesitantly embraced Y/N as a crew mate— helmet directed in the direction opposite of her.

Having managed to tear her e/c orbs from the ray of sunlight dancing off the dangerous curves of his Beskar; she found him completely mesmerized by the sight of a mother teaching her young one to walk, other village children encouraging the squealing infant as it tottered on unsteady legs.

That was the moment Y/N felt the growing warmth of infatuation for Mando, despite his blunt indifference to the people around him. That which lead her to immediately notice his change in tone in her presence. She often found herself rather flattered by his sudden behavior change towards her. The occasional fleeting, gentle brush of his gloved fingers against hers as they walked. The vaguely intimate, midnight conversations spent sitting on the cockpit floor of Razor Crest. How much more _softly_ he spoke to her.

The Mandalorian never spoke to anyone else that tenderly. All of these realizations left Y/N with one repeating thought, like a tuneless melody lingering in her subconscious that refused to fade with time.

_Gods help me, I’m in love with the Mandalorian_.

“— Y/N.”

The woman addressed startled slightly as she was pulled from her reverie by the hand firmly gripping her shoulder. Brushing off the brief moment of weakness, Y/N turned to face the subject of her fleeting thoughts; his gloved hand slipping off her shoulder at the movement.

He looked so out of place with the forest’s verdancy contrasting the silver flamboyancy of his Beskar.

“Sorry. I was just lost in thought.”

Her words seemed almost harsh in her mind against the quiet hum of the greenery encasing them, as if they didn’t blend with the quiet serenity.

Mando took a step closer towards the woman, borderline invading her personal space as he did so. Neither of them seemed aware of such.

“… What were you thinking about?”

He inquired, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, fingers twitching slightly as he awaited her response. Y/N noticed the faint movement of his fingers, a small smile slowly painting itself across her features. Mando seemed to do that whenever he was uncomfortable or nervous. A subtle way of releasing anxious energy without loosing the visage of being emotionless.

He seemed to twitch a lot lately when he spoke to her.

“Nothing you need to know.”

The young woman replied cheekily, humor flickering on her features as she moved even closer to the bounty hunter. Their chests barely touched now, her fingers slowly reaching out to touch his. At the brief contact, her wrists were suddenly seized in his firm, but tender grip.

“Well, now you’ve got me curious,” The Mandalorian’s husky baritone sent subtle shivers down Y/N’s spine, her body tensed and hyper aware of the sudden change in atmosphere.

With a swift, and surprisingly, bold yank Y/N found herself pressed tightly against Mando’s Beskar chestplate, face inches from his own concealed one.

Damn, what she wouldn’t give to yank the _blasted_ thing off his head.

“Were you thinking about me?”

Y/N’s expression clearly reflected that of a fish out of water, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing as if she couldn’t speak. The young woman wasn’t sure how to respond to that! Since when was he so socially bold? Just moments ago, he’d been nervous to even talk to her, much less _touch_ her.

And that tone. That husky, modulated voice the struck her very core.

They stayed that way for a long, long moment. Y/N’s heart racing against her ribcage as she remained so close to him, the coldness of his Beskar tingling against the exposed flesh pressed against it. It was one of those moments where she wished so desperately she could see the warrior’s face, meet the intensity of his gaze that she could literally feel through his helmet.

Then he laughed.

The _stupid_ bounty hunter, with his _stupid_ armor, and probably _stupid_ face under that helmet, had the gall to _laugh_ at her. She’d never even heard him laugh before, aside from a rare chuckle or huff of amusement…

But still, it was at _her_!

With a indignant groan Y/N tore herself from his snug grip, a pout evident on her features as she moved to stomp back to the Razor Crest, her previous intention of enjoying the planet’s serenity forgotten.

Glancing behind her at the Mandalorian —still laughing mind you— she, she continued to walk as she shouted.

“You, sir, are a _freak_! Stay the hell away from me!”

The bounty hunter’s laughter continued as he moved to follow her, further amused at her rather hissy behavior. Blatantly dismissing her warning, Mando called after her as he started a brisk jog to catch up.

“You never answered my question!”


End file.
